


Hoagies

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little coda for S3Ep8 Visionary, my fix it fic this week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoagies

**Author's Note:**

> Another Challenge fixlet, not beta read.

Stiles took a moment after Peter finished telling his tale to breathe, to process, to collect his thoughts. “Okay Thriller…here’s what I know. When Derek has hidden in the past he’s done so at my house, and unless I missed him being in my room, he’s not there.” He took a deep breath, “there is so much that I don’t know, that I _need_ to know, and I am not getting straight answers from anyone, and as much as ‘story time with Uncle Undead’ was informative, I think that you are a lying liar who lies, and I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, so here’s what’s going to happen, especially since the loft isn’t safe. One- Cora, you are going to come and hide at my house, because it is safe. Two, Peter, you are going to go and hide in whatever little hidey hole you only seem to crawl out of when you’re up to something, whatever little nook and cranny you feel fit to be in when shit goes down and we-Derek and the pack, needs you and you are nowhere to be found. Three-as much as I don’t want to, I need to talk to my dad, and that leads to four-on the way to my place Cora and I need to stop for hoagies.”

“Your faith in me is utterly astounding.” Peter drawled.

“I have to agree with him. I’m sorry Uncle, but this just doesn’t sound right, it doesn’t _seem_ right, and something is going on, you know, and you aren’t sharing.” Cora quietly spoke up from her perch by the window, “but why hoagies?” She asked, turning to Stiles.

 “Because Stilinski’s do a handful of things really well, we hug like pros, we care to a fault, and when all else fails, we eat our feelings…Dad’s gonna need something unhealthy to handle this.”


End file.
